Dean R. R. Tealing
Dean R. R. Tealing is a resident terrible author, plagiarist, and generally terrible person. He's greedy and notably lego shaped, and due to his epithet has a literal Ghostwriter chained to him named Dan, who lives a torturous existence as Dean's personal book factory. By "writing" hundreds of novels in a short amounts of time, he is able to make money to barely sustain himself through sheer volume and people confusing his books for the other more recognized ones he is ripping off. He is currently attending DBA to promote his books, but that won't help. Powers As mentioned before, Dean has control of a ghost chained to him called Dan, who uses his magic typewriter to create any paper documents or novels that Dean so desires. His books also have a special property where once you are considered to have ownership of them, you can never get rid of them. This is powerful as his books are absolutely dreadful. His real strengths come from his ability to change words in abilities and names, one letter at a time. This allows him to bust open certain abilities into overpowered destroyers to make them nonfunctional, with some time. He can also generate a temporary second epithet for himself, which he can then alter to similar and potentially stronger epithets. If desired he can also create rip-off OC versions of other characters to puppet. He can even rip off abilities he's seen before to copy them. His only weakness is it takes a long ass time to get any of this done. And that he's terrible. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 11 In Episode 11, Dean turned Cz's negative cubes into negative cubs, turning them into small bears. He also turned Venus' firepower into bees, creating her sinister alter ego Beenus (don't say that out loud). He later gained the epithet Glaze, which he turned into Glave. Glave is actually an archaic spelling of Glaive, which was deemed okay, and he gained the power to turn his books into glaives that harnessed the power of whatever the novel was about. He used a glaive that was a parody of 50 Shades of Grey to crit stab Leo in the back, tie him up, and chuck him off the stage, which worked. Eventually the entire stage began to collapse, and in the end the last platform was ready to fall. Choosing his own life over potential victory for his teammates, Dean stepped off the arena, forfeiting the game to his opponents while avoiding any physical injury himself. - Episode 17 As Episode 17 took place in an alternate universe where Valeria had set Mr. Worldwide's hair on fire, causing the planet to seemingly burn endlessly. A group of DBA survivors held up in a building, including Dean. The party had to leave and parkour through buildings to scavenge for supplies, but the breadth of the entire segment was skipped when Dean gained a power from the epithet Cheating, which let him change gravity to entirely avoid the segment and piss Sylvia off tremendously. In a confrontation with Alexandria, Dean bartered away Dan for some supplies, and then called Dan back. This caused Alexandria to break into their hideout but ultimately led to no combat or downside. He also gained a new form, "Dean Calvo", by absorbing Dan's energy during the fight with both Valeria and the flame demon. In the end a bunch of panthers were manifested by both Dean's cheating and Sylvia's wrath, causing him to be dragged away and presumably devoured. - Episode 23 Dean at some point is able to use a new ability of his, Original Characta, to create his own Valersonas to mock Valeria, including Midnight Hellsparkle. This let him briefly use her powers however she was almost immediately killed, and Dean had little opportunity to do much else under the presence of Tyrone and Aquarius. - Episode 50 Dean appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was immediately obliterated by an army of Queenie's bees, which surrounded and demolished him. - Episode 61 Dean appeared alongside Beetlebob as announcers for the match, as one of Neo Bagel's false starts to the episode. - Episode 66 Dean joined the party as they searched the haunted mansion, which he wasn't very scared by due to being around a specific ghost all the time. He largely stayed back and contributed little to the search by the other party members. At one point he misunderstood a magic circle on the ground as a sacrificial altar, and created Midnight Hellsparkle again as tribute. After MeMe's death, Dean created an original character of him as tribute to drag Lårbensbrudd into the depths. Afterwards, he ended up giving Absinthe a false medical license she can't get rid of, making her certified no matter the consequences. He didn't get paid for the job. Trivia * Dean is both one of the most fun characters for Zanza to play, as well as one of the worst to play as a character since he has no real motivation or likability, nor is he extreme enough to be especially interesting. As such Dean is so far zanza's only character that wasn't specifically a one-off to be outright retired. * Dean's background has a W because when his icon was first being drawn, Zanza asked in a voice chat what he should put in the background, and YumYum said W, and that's that. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters